Come Back
by Basketball 20
Summary: I'm new at this. Constructive criticism is advised. my first fanfiction on fanfiction. hope you like it! Tobias is in the army, him and Tris get into some arguments rated T for later on in the story. I will update whenever i can


Come Back To Me

 **Chapter 1**

 _Flashback_

I stood in front of the mirror fiddling with my hair. Christina walks into the bedroom closing the door.

"Nervous?" Christina asked, while placing her hands on my shoulders.

"Very." I answered and then swallowed hard. One year ago, Tobais proposed to me on his leave from fighting in Afganistan. He didnt do it in any special way like most guys, but it was perfect to me. He managed to get me out of training initates to propose to me at the ferris wheel.

"You'll be fine." Christina said, smiling. The door opened and my mother came in looking like she was about to break down and cry.

"You look beautiful Beatrice...Oh here, i brought you something." She handed me the little box and i gasped with what i saw inside it. Inside was a beautiful rose gold cross. "I wore it at my wedding when i married your father" She said.

"Can you put it on me mother?" I asked.

"Of corse I'll put it on you sweetheart!" She said excitedly. I lifted up my blonde hair so she could put it on me.

Christina looked at the clock that was on her dresser. "It's time!" she squealed.

"Lets get to the car now then." Mother said. I lifted my pure white dress and headed down to the limo that Lynn rented for the night. I walk over to the jet black dresser that Chritina and Will share. I then grab the silver braclet that tobias gave me for my birthday when we first started daiting. On the inside it has 4+6 forever engraved into it. I then walk outside of the room and then shut and lock the door. (perks of knowing where Christina keeps the key)

When we arrive at the church, my mouth dropped. Black and gray petels were going up the steps to the inside of the church. I walk up the steps to where the rest of the girls are getting ready. We still have another 3 hours till the wedding starts and Marlene kept on bugging me that she wanted to do my hair and makeup.

3 hours later and the wedding is about to start. The bridesmaids are, Christina, Marlene, and Shauna. The groomsmen are, Zeke, Will, and Uriah. The flower girl is Shauna and Zeke's 2 year old daughter Zoe, and the ringbear is their 5 year old son Justin. The couples pair up and then walk down the isle, and not long after, Zoe and Justin walked down. In a couple of minutes it would be my turn to walk down to marry the love of my life. My dad linked his arm into mine, and handed me my beautiful boquet of black and red roses. As soon as the music started I knew that i was ready.

When we get to the end of the isle, my dad puts my hands into Tobias's, and i hand my boquet to Christina. I was so lost in thought about how my life was going to be changed in a few minutes, i didnt notice that the pastor said that Tobias could say his vows know.

"Tris," Tobias started, "You changed me as a person, you tought me how to love when i thought that i wasnt capable of loving. You also tought me how to be brave, how to feel free, and how to stand up for the people i love. I have loved you ever since you hit the net during your initation. Tr-Beatrice, i never want to live a life without you. You are my rebel in the light, my everything. I will never stop loving you. You are the best thing that has happened to me. I love you...now and always."

I was crying...and i didnt relize it till Tobias wiped a tear away quickly. "Tobias," I started. "You are my everything. You are brave, strong, smart, honest, selfless, kind, and incredibly sweet. You risk your life every day to fight for the people you love for gods sake! Im so lucky that i transfered from Abnegation to Dauntless and met you. I love you to the moon and back. I will never leave you...ever"

"Do you Tobias Eaton, take Beatrice Prior to be your wife, to love and trust, through sickness and health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do! Of corse i do!" Tobias said with tears starting to form in his eyes.

"And do you, Beatrice Prior, take Tobias Eaton as your husband, to love, trust, through sickness and health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do!" I said excitedly.

"You may now kiss the bride!"

I threw my arms around Tobias's neck, and he put his arms around my waist and pulled me in tighter. It was a passionate kiss as husband and wife.

 _Flashback over_

I will never regret marrying Tobias. Sometimes we have our little disagrements. Seven months ago, Tobias left to go fight again as his leave was over. That was a horrible day. It was our first real fight as a married couple. Tobias left without saying _I love you_. He hasnt sent a letter, try to call me, or even skype me.

The argument started when i told him that i didnt want him to leave again, that it killed me inside everyday that the worst could happen, and all i did was sit at home and prayed he was okay. And then i said that i hated that he left even tho I never left him. He got angry and told me that the only reason he was doin it was for me and for him. Well...after that one thning led to another and then next thing i know is Tobias grabbing his suitcase, new army jacket, and then left without saying one word. Just the slam of the door.

I cried. I cried into his pillow that night while wearing his old jacket and hugging the bear he got me when I was in the hospital. It got to the point where i started calling into work almost everyday, and Christina got really worried.

About a week after he left i went to the doctor because i started having morning sickness and found out that i was about a month pregnate.

Im about 7 1/2 months along now. Christina and my mother help me in any way they can. They have helped me buy things for him/her, help with the babys room and many other things.

7 months ago, i didnt know if i wanted to have kids, but after i heard the heartbeat i knew that i would love my chilren forever. I broke the news to my parents and the gang when i was about 2 months along. They were all happy but they had a sad look on their faces when they relized that Tobias is still fighting instead of being here with his friends and family, and fighting for the child he has no idea about.

I dont know when Tobias will be back. It could be before the baby is born, or after. I just hope that everything is okay between us and that hes not dead.

"Tris?" Christina's voice brings me back to reality. "I know that you miss hin, but you need to concentrate on this baby for now."

"I know. Im sorry." I answered. "Wha- what is it?"

Christina sighed. "He will come back Tris. Every couples have fights. Look at me and Will, we are not perfect. But he still loves you very much Tris."

"But why hasnt he wrote me a letter?" I say worried. "Or contact me in some way?"

"Maybe they are having issues with sending mail out, or problems with the wifi again." Christina says. "He is fine Tris. Im sure of it."

Maybe he really is okay, and im just over reacting. He will come back for me...Wont he?


End file.
